


YELLOW.

by busanhoney



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JooHyuk, M/M, i dont knoowww just some really sweet and soft joohyuk, jooheon is an artist, minhyuk loves him and all his artistic glory, short lil drabble, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busanhoney/pseuds/busanhoney
Summary: "love," minhyuk begins, "what does yellow mean?"





	YELLOW.

_yellow_.

 

 

 

黄色.

 

 

 

people called their love: rare and beautiful. jooheon never really liked hearing that. was it sweet? sure. is it what he wants to hear? absolutely not. he always says people are losing the power of literature. he describes their love as yellow. minhyuk could never understand what his powerful minded lover meant by that. so one day he asks. its around sunset. jooheon could be found in their shared bedroom. painting on a easel. he has the silk curtains slung open a tad, the natural orange pink light flooding in. filling their cream colored walls with the wonderful, mimosa hues. "love", minhyuk begins, "what does yellow mean?" jooheon takes a moment before he turns around. "why do you ask?". "just curious is all." jooheon slowly turns back to his painting. "to me," his voice is soft, "yellow is the epitome of beauty. many things that are beautiful also happen to be yellow. our love is beyond beauty, it's art. yellow is my favorite color to paint with.." he pauses as he mixes a bit of white with a deep mustard shade. "i create art with yellow. our love is yellow because it's what we make it. just like my art. we made our love beautiful. we made it art. we made it...yellow." jooheon turns around again, the top knot flying above him shakes with the force of the spin. "does that help, minhyuk?" did it help? yes. does minhyuk want jooheon to stop talking? absolutely not. "yes, but can you explain again? make it more extensive. i love to hear you speak your mind. theres so much going on up there." minhyuk flicks the top knot, watching it flail around. "i wish you would do it more often." jooheon doesnt say anything only spins around back to his painting, waiting for minhyuk to wrap his warm arms around him. they stay like this. jooheon constantly stroking the canvas with his brushes, minhyuks head on his shoulder. silence over take them, only then does minhyuk notice the music coming from their record area. it was playing so softly that minhyuk couldn't hear it. it's nice though. this moment. the music. them. it's all... _yellow_.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh !!!! this is my first work and i hope SOMEONE, ANYONE likes it! im really proud of it but sjdfnb im still super nervous about posting it. let me know if it's okay??? :))


End file.
